


Perfect

by idgaf



Series: Finn Calrissian-Solo 'verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Finn Calrissian-Solo, Finn is Han and Lando's son, Fluff, Hope, M/M, Post Mpreg, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Pre-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, like directly post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgaf/pseuds/idgaf
Summary: Finn is a tiny baby. That’s something Lando is eternally grateful for.





	Perfect

Finn is a tiny baby. That’s something Lando is eternally grateful for.

According to the medical droid that quickly whisks the baby away, he weighs just under six pounds and even at this size, it’s evident he’s inherited Han’s ears.

Poor little thing.

Lando voices this and Leia, who’s been gripping his hand tightly all throughout the merciless eight-hour delivery, bows her head and grins into his shoulder. She’s damn near been an angel over the past nine months and Lando isn’t sure what he’d have done without her. He’s a strong man and it takes a lot to get the better of him, but sudden unplanned pregnancy in the face of having just sold his baby daddy out to the Empire- having a friend close by has been good for him.

Once the medical droids have cleaned the wailing newborn up and finished his vitals, Finn’s warm weight is placed back inside the safe confines of Lando’s arms. He holds his son close, pressed tight to his chest and gazes down in wonder into a pair of deep brown eyes, so much like his own. With one careful finger, he traces the length of Finn’s nose; draws feather like circles on his flushed cheeks; strokes downwards until his fingertip can curve around the podge of Finn’s tiny chin and comes to rest just below his pink and puckered bottom lip.

Finn is perfect. 

Lando’s heart hurts.

“He’s beautiful,” Leia’s voice is so quiet, so serene that Lando only half hears her. He finds himself nodding, unable to take his eyes of his child.

He’s so, so little.

So vulnerable.

Something occurs to him, “Leia,” he says, gentle, so as not to disturb Finn as he sleeps, “This war… there are going to be casualties. If we don’t get Han back-”

“We  _will_  get him back,” She interrupts. Part of Lando feels like he’s being scolded. He pushes on anyway.

“If we don’t - and if something happens to me - promise me you’ll find somewhere safe for Finn. Somewhere away from all the fighting. Promise me he’ll be okay.”

Lando can tell Leia wants to say something else, maybe wants to shake Lando a little, but she doesn’t. Instead, she nods solemnly and strokes her fingers through his hair. “I promise. I’ll always be here for him.”

“Thanks,” He whispers, and looks back down to his son. It feels like a reunion.

After a quiet moment, Leia finally stands and moves away from the bed. She smiles down at Finn like she’s almost as in love with him as Lando is. “I’ll be back to check on you two later; I better go and update Chewie before he starts pulling droids apart like wishbones. Get some rest.”

“Will do, Princess,” He half salutes, resting his head back against his pillow.

Leia’s halfway out the door before she leans back in, pinning him with her stare, “And Lando,” She says, authority saturating her tone. She’ll be a general in no time. “We’ll figure something out. Han’s coming home.”

Lando blinks, the exertion from the labour finally catching up with him. He really does need that rest she mentioned. With his remaining energy, he manages to muster a smile, “I know, Leia. I know.”


End file.
